Drunken Days
by UltimateAura
Summary: OneShot. What happens when Akiza has a few to drink?


**Sup. This is my first fanfiction and I did in between classes when I was bored. I hope you like it :)**

"Wow Yusei, you can really chug that down." said an orange headed boy.

"Well Crow, this is a night to remember. We beat Team Unicorn and now we are one step closer to winning the WRPG." replied the leader of Team 5Ds.

"Jack Atlas will make sure Team 5Ds will win!" shouted the tall blond. Everyone in the bar cheered.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were in a bar with their fans. Bruno had returned to the garage to fix up Jack's duel runner. Luna and Leo were home sleeping already.

"Hey guys." a red headed and black haired girl said to the 3 duel runners.

"Hi Akiza and Carly." replied the trio.

"What you guys doing here?" Yusei asked.

"Well we went to your garage looking for you guys but we found out that you weren't there. We asked Bruno where you guys were and he said you were at this bar." Akiza replied.

"Well, I was just about to leave. I need to go check on my duel runner." Jack Atlas said.

"And I was going to go with him." Crow said.

"I will drive you guys back." Carly said. "Akiza, are you going to stay here with Yusei for a little bit?"

"I think I will. I don't got any way to get home with my duel runner at my place." replied Akiza.

"Ok." said Carly.

Jack, Crow and Carly left the area leaving Yusei and Akiza in the bar.

"Well Akiza, what do you want to do now?" Yusei asked.

"I feel like drinking a little bit" Akiza said.

_30 minutes later_

"Wow Akiza..are you ok?" Yusei asked worriedly.

"Yah I'm perfectly fine." A drunk looking Akiza replied. She started to get up and fell to the ground, causing Yusei to worry even more.

"I think I should get you home." Yusei said. He carried Akiza out of the bar and placed her on his duel runner. He made sure she was safe before he started to drive slowly to her house. By the time Yusei reached there, Akiza had already fallen fast asleep. Akiza had given Yusei a spare key to her house in case he needed to get in. Yusei carried her into the house and placed her gently on her bed. When Yusei was about to get up and go home, something grabbed him.

"Hey Yusei. Stay with me for a bit please." Akiza muttered out softly.

With a startled look, Yusei decided to sit on her bed while taking out his deck, flipping through his cards that helped him win against 3 opponents.

"Hey Yusei." Akiza started to say. "Come closer" Yusei slowly leaned in towards Akiza. "Closer." Yusei leaned in a little further. "Closer!" Yusei leaned in even more. His face was about 5 inches from hers now. Suddenly, Akiza pulled Yusei all the way in and started kissing him. Yusei immediately didn't know what was happening. He tried to pull away but Akiza firmly held him in. When she finally let him have some breathing room, she started smiling.

"This is what I want." Akiza said. "Please help me feel like a woman."

"Uh, jeez Akiza, this is all so sudden." A confusing Yusei said.

"Well please help me feel good." Akiza said. She started to make out with Yusei again.

"Please take off my clothes."

Yusei slowly removed Akiza's clothing one by one. He saw how big and beautiful her boobs were. When he got down to her panties, he saw how perfect her vagina looked. He started to can't believe what was happening. Akiza was telling Yusei to make love. He had no idea that Akiza felt this way about him. After he was done, Akiza sat up and started to take off Yusei's clothes. After she was done, she started to suck on Yusei's manhood.

"Oh my god. Akiza!" Yusei started to cry. Akiza did not slow down. She kept sucking until Yusei was crying out her name over and over. She spread her legs wide open.

"Now Yusei, come suck on my vagina and make me feel good." Yusei leaned in and started to lap Akiza over and over again.

"Oh God Yusei! Yes! Yes!" Akiza moaned and after a few minutes, her fluid came out and hit Yusei all over his face.

"Now Yusei. This is the part where I need you. Please fuck me!" Akiza cried.

Yusei positioned himself in between Akiza's legs. During this time, Akiza started getting woozy again from all the alcohol.

"You sure you want this Akiza?" asked Yusei.

"Yes Yusei. Give it to me. Just don't make me preg-" Akiza couldn't finish her last words.

Yusei made out this first few words but did not and didn't attempt to try to make out her last few words. He started to thrust into Akiza's tight vagina. Over and over, he continued to thrust. He had no idea that Akiza had dozed off to sleep already.

_After 5 minutes_

"Oh my god Akiza! I'm coming!" Yusei screamed. He let it all in her cunt. He slid out of her and started to catch his breath.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked, shaking her. He then realized that she was asleep.

"Wow, that's a huge load." Yusei said seeing how much he came into Akiza. Some of it was already dripping out. He turned around and looked at the timer.

"Shit! It's 1 A.M.! I need to get back to the garage before Jack and Crow start worrying." Yusei put on all his clothes and left. When he arrived back at the garage, he found out that Crow, Jack, and Bruno were already sleeping. He decided to take a shower since he smelled after his 'adventure' with Akiza. He was still thinking about what Akiza was about to say right before she fell asleep. Maybe she didn't want him to do something? Yusei's brain was too sleepy to think about this. After his quick shower, he went off to his bed and started to sleep.

The Next Morning:

Akiza woke up feeling a slight breeze. She looked down on herself to find out that she was naked.

"Ah shit. What happened last light?" she wondered.

She started to get up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. While taking her shower, she noticed something dripping out of her cunt. She put her hand over it and examined it.

"Oh my god. This is semen!" Akiza started to wonder if she got raped. Then she remembered that she had told Yusei to have a love session with her.

"Oh that's right. I told Yusei to come over. But how come there is semen in my vagina? I thought I told him to not make me pregnant. Did he ignore me? Or did I not finish my last words? Oh no! I better find out!" She quickly got out of the bathroom and called Yusei.

"Hello?" Yusei answered.

"Yusei! Did you come inside me last night after our little session!" Akiza asked loudly?

"Uh a little yea. Don't worry. It wasn't that much. You won't get pregnant." Yusei replied.

"You better hope I wont!" Akiza shouted.

"Ok ok. Calm down. Yusei said. They both hanged up with Yusei knowing that he lied. He had came so much that some of it was dripping out of Akiza.

"Meh. I just got to stop worrying. It's not like it will happen the first time."

One morning a few weeks later:

Akiza got out of bed feeling sick in her stomach.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. Then she thought about the night with Yusei.

"Uh oh. I need to test this." She said. She looked into her closet for a pregnancy test. After following the instructions on it, she found out that it was positive.

"OH MY GOD! IM PREGANT! THAT YUSEI!" She quickly ran out of her house, got on her duel runner, and sped to the garage.

At the garage:

"You guys. I need to tell you something." Yusei said to Bruno, Crow, and Jack during breakfast.

"Ok, shoot." Crow said.

"Well a few weeks ago, after we left the bar, Akiza got really drunk. So I took her home. When I took her home, she started "wanting" me and so we have a little love session.

"WHOA!" Crow exclaimed!

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?" Jack asked.

"GG Yusei." Bruno laughed.

"I don't know. Anyways, she said something about not making her preg... but I couldn't make out the last word." Yusei said.

"Are you retarded? Everyone would know that the last word is pregnant. She was telling you not to make her pregnant. Even I, Jack Atlas knows that." Jack said.

"Well yeah. I knew that when she called me the next day. But that got me worried. I told her I only came a little inside her, but in truth, it was a lot."

"Well you better hope for the best Yusei. Who knows what Akiza will do to you if she turns out pregnant." Crow laughed.

The doors to the garage were slammed wide open. The 4 guys were startled immediately. At the doorway was one angry looking girl.

"YUSEI FUDO!" a pissed off looking Akiza shouted.

"Woops. Spoke too soon. Looks like we are about to find out." Crow laughed again while retreating with Jack and Bruno into their rooms, leaving a startled and scare looking Yusei facing Akiza.

**There it is. My first fanfiction. Im thinking of writing a longer story about Yusei and Aki/Akiza but we wait and see**

**Update: If I get enough reviews, I will think about trying to extend this story rather than start a new one altogether. So Review! :)  
**


End file.
